


"Can I pet it?"

by Quinis



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Legend is a bunny, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Transformation, Wolfie is here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinis/pseuds/Quinis
Summary: Legend shouldn't let Twilight transform near him. Too bad he doesn't know that.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 359





	"Can I pet it?"

**Author's Note:**

> I did another Linked Universe thing. I love the part of Link to the Past where you're a 'bunny' and I had to do something involving it. So we get this adventure. There's a lot more Wolfie in here than originally planned though.   
> Enjoy!

Legend tapped a dark pink paw onto the grass. His nose twitched. This was officially the worst day of his life. Possibly even the worst adventure of his life. At least the last time this happened, there had only been monsters around.

Now he was travelling with 8 other heroes and any one could discover what he had turned into at any moment.

He waddled a couple of steps before dropping down onto four legs. Hopping across the grass was faster and he needed faster right now. The last time he had been turned into a bunny, it was because of the Dark World. However, Legend had found the moon pearl and turned back into his human form.

F*ck this 'reflection of your soul' $h1t. Just... f*ck. Who decided that the hero would get a harmless form rather than a monstrous one anyway? He couldn’t defend himself as a bunny rabbit.

Whatever caused this, Legend just had to get to the moon pearl in his bag and then he would be transformed back. No one would be any wiser of this unfortunate consequence of his first adventure.

* * *

He couldn't find it. The moon pearl wasn't in his bag. Maybe this was why he had transformed? No, he just wasn't looking hard enough. Yeah, that had to be it. He buried himself further into his bag. It had to be at the bottom or something.

It was at this point the other heroes started to wake up.

"Anyone seen Legend?" Hyrule asked.

Legend was sure that he'd have a heart attack from the shuffling of boots on grass. Hyrule had stepped next to his bag. 

He froze, little rabbit heart pounding in his floppy ears. As long as he stayed still, no one would notice him inside his bag.

"He was asleep, last I saw!" Wind sounded very awake. It made Legend want to gag. Unfortunately, his shuffle was noticed. 

"His bag is still here?" Warriors? Why Warriors?

Legend let out a very undignified squeak as cold hands grabbed around his waist.

[No! Let me go you a$$!] he cried out. But it seemed that his cries fell on deaf ears.

Warriors' laugh vibrated through his body and Legend didn't like it one bit.

"Look at this big rabbit I found!" he said. "It was trapped in Legend's bag!"

Legend was not trapped and took offence to the very notion. Why couldn't he curl just a little more to bite the hand holding him? Stupid fluff.

"Is it wearing a little tunic?" Hyrule questioned. He tugged at the warm fabric around Legends' upper body. 

So that was a tunic huh?

"What a cute little rabbit," Sky hummed. He reached out. "Can I pet it?"

"They're not dangerous, Sky," Wild said. "They can even be quite tasty."

Legend's heart stopped. If it came down to being dinner or the others finding out it was him, he wasn't sure what he'd choose.

"We're not eating him!" Warriors cried out. Warriors was his favourite right now. Hopefully he didn’t do anything to ruin Legend’s new trust in him.

Sky touched the top of Legend's head. "So soft." He rubbed along Legend's ears.

[O-okay, that's nice~] Nice shivers were running through Legend's sensitive ears. [H-hey! Don’t stop!] Sky did not stop, returning to run his hands over Legend’s head. 

Legend closed his eyes and went limp, relaxing in this warm touch as if he was being pampered in a warm spa. He was passed from Warriors to Sky's hold as the latter wanted to indulge in the rabbit more. He could have crawled out of Sky's hold by grabbing his shoulders and hopping over him and onto the ground but it wasn’t worth the effort. He closed his eyes and let Sky cradle him like a big baby.

"I wonder where you came from."

"They're pretty easy to find around here," Wild explained to Sky. "We did camp in this forest because there aren't many monsters around."

"Makes sense," Twilight commented as he stared at the rabbit. "I've never seen a pale pink one though. It's like someone dropped it into a pot of weak dye or something."

Wild let out an insulted cry as everyone turned to look at him. Being dropped into a vat of dye in order to colour his clothes hadn’t been his idea!

"Stop teasing Wild. We need to find Legend," Time reminded them.

"He couldn't have planned to go far," Four said as he picked up Legend's bag. "He left all his things."

There was silence over the campsite as they all remembered what a protective hoarder Legend was. They had to reluctantly admit that Four was right. Whatever happened to Legend, it was likely he hadn't planned it. 

"Twilight, you know what to do. Take Wild and go." Twilight nodded and Wild grabbed a stick off the ground before following him out of the camp. "Four, take Hyrule and check in the other direction. I'll go with Warriors. Sky and Wind, you stay here in case Legend comes back."

"Got it," Sky said, sitting down and plopping the rabbit into his lap. Wind's face looked like he had sucked a lemon but he didn't argue.

* * *

The minutes passed in a doze. Legend let Sky pamper him as everyone else searched. 

"I'm bored!" Wind huffed, lying in the grass. "Sky, train with me!" 

Sky sighed heavily but realised that Wind probably needed something to keep their mind of their missing friend.

"You sure you don't want to cuddle this creature?" 

Legend squeaked and Sky's hands gripped under his front legs and lifted him up a little. This was not comfortable and he was wide awake now. 

[Let me go!]

Wild took one look at the struggling rabbit and then glared at Sky. "I want. To train." He picked up his sword.

"Wooden weapons only," Sky responded. Legend hopped out of Sky's lap and watched as the two started training. He moved back onto his hind legs, shifting around to watch. His ears twitched as they caught sounds in the surrounding forest and the thuds of weapons knocking against each other. 

"Hi-Yahh!" Wind cried out as he pulled off some kind of huge spin, almost knocking the weapon from Sky's hands. 

This was the perfect time to look for his moon pearl. Legend looked around for his bag, no longer caring who won the practice bout. His bag was lying next to where he slept. 

The wolf hair in the spot next to his made his bunny heart thud 'danger' and his nose to twitch. Had Wolfie slept with Twilight last night or something?

"Wow! You're almost up to my waist!" Legend heard Wind before he spotted him, bouncing around him to stand between Legend and his bag. 

[Stupid. Get out of my way!] Legend tried to say. Yes, he had more height and could see further on his hind legs, he didn't need Wind pointing out the obvious.

"Wind, leave him alone. If he wants to leave, we can't keep him here."

"Yes, we can! Wild gets Wolfie."

"Wolfie comes and goes. Somehow. No one tries to keep him here," Sky pointed out. 

Wind was forced to agree with that. He slumped. "Fine. The rabbit can leave."

Thank you, Sky! New favourite acquired! Legend slipped around Wind. 

Only for two arms to wrap around him.

[The h3ck? I thought you were going to leave me alone!] At least his back paws were still on the ground. Plus, Wind was not squeezing and just holding Legend in place loosely. He could easily push his way out if needed.

"Bye, rabbit. Come back soon."

Of  _ f***ing  _ course. This was a 'feelings' thing. [I'm not going anywhere, stupid. Just to my bag.] Legend continued on his way and Wind let him go.

"Uhh, what have we walked back into?" Wild asked. Wolfie was by his feet and Legend felt his heart rate increase. He shuffled back towards Wind. Wind wouldn't let him get eaten by Wolfie, would he?

[Come on! Let's just get started on dinner!] Wolfie barked to Wild.

[Huh.] Legend hadn't realised the wolf could communicate. Maybe both being animals allowed them to communicate? Wolfie sounded familiar too but Legend just couldn't figure out where he had heard that gruff voice before. 

"What brings you back so soon?"

"Did you find Legend?" Wind bounced excitedly on his heels. 

Wild looked surprised for a moment before realising, “right! That's why we went out there! To find Legend, yes!"

Wolfie let out a sound that sounded like a sigh. [I tried to remind you. Too bad you can't listen to me like this. I should have changed back but then you got into a fight with that deer.]

[Wild fought a deer?]

"I found some dinner!" Wild said as wolf and rabbit eyed each other. "And came back to get it started!"

[What did you just call him?] Wolfie asked, shifting closer to Legend with his heckles raised. The sight of those teeth made Legend's stomach sink. He knew Wolfie was protective of Wild, but was he protective enough to eat creatures that even came close? How close to being Wolfie’s lunch was Legend?

[Wild. Should I call him 'Link' instead? That'd be confusing.]

[I know that!] Wolfie snapped. [I mean, how do you know Wild?]

Legend's ears twitched. [How do you?] he demanded back.

"Wild! Get your wolf away from the rabbit! Wolves eat rabbits!" Warriors called out.

Once again, Legend was grabbed and lifted. [Hey!] He scrambled to identify who it was. [F*ck! Hyrule, put me down!]

"Calm down, you're safe," Hyrule cooed to him.

[This is so demeaning. I’m not a f***ing baby, Hyrule!]

Wild looked over at Warriors. "Wolfie wouldn't eat the rabbit, would you Wolfie?”

Wolfie was staring at him. Legend stared back from his safe spot in Hyrule's arms.

“I agree,” Four said from next to Hyrule. “You don’t have to carry the rabbit, it’s perfectly safe near Wolfie.”

“It might not know that though,” Time pointed out, placing a hand on Warriors’ shoulders. “Good thinking.”

Wolfie was still staring. [...Legend?] Wait, what?

Wolfie hung around enough that he could have picked up all their names but how did he recognise Legend like this? When none of the others had?

[Twilight?!] he screeched, realising who was missing from their little group right now. He hadn't thought about it because the moment he said it, everything clicked into place. 

He had slept in the space next to Twilight last night. Twilight had become Wolfie sometime during the night. 

[You!] Legend chittered. [This is your fault! You f****ing @ss! I'll f***ing murder you!] Legend wriggled wildly in Hyrule's arms. 

"Hey, no! It's okay!" Hyrule tried to placate him but Legend was a bunny with a mission. Hyrule had to let him go when he couldn't keep a safe grip on the rabbit. 

"No! Rabbit! Wolfie won't hurt you!" Wind cried out before freezing. 

Legend bounded the short distance to Twilight and rammed into his side. Twilight bounced with it.

[I don't know where you got the idea that I'm-] Twilight let out a whimper as Legend's teeth sunk into his leg. He shook the rabbit off easily. [What the h3ck, Legend?! Have you gone mad?]

"Um, should we be worried for Wolfie or because of him?" Hyrule asked. 

No Link had an answer for that. 

[Yes!] Legend chittered back at Twilight. [You transform using dark magic! This is YOUR fault! Change me back!]

[I have no idea what's going on.] Twilight's ears dropped flat and he crept slowly back.

Wild jumped between them. "Bad bunny! Wolfie is friend!"

Legend's ears twitched back. [Is he serious?]

Twilight nodded his head. [You attacked me. Besides, Wild knows it's me so he also knows that I'm not going to fight back.]

[I attacked you because you're an @ss.]

[That's a stupid reason.]

[I'm stuck as a f***ing bunny because of whatever magic you use to change! I think I'm overdue for a freak out!]

[Do you have a way to change back?] Twilight nudged his way around Wild's legs. 

Legend nodded. [The moon pearl. But it's not in my bag. I'm not sure where it went.]

[Could it have fallen out on the walk here?] Twilight thought. He waltzed out and stopped with his side facing Legend. [Get on.]

"Wolfie?" Twilight barked at Wild to let him know this was okay. 

[Get on before they decide to separate us.]

Legend sighed and waddled over. He put his forearms around Twilight's furry back and hoisted himself over. He used his back legs to hold himself in place. [Don't go too fast.] He was just flopped on the wolf’s back with nothing holding him there.

Twilight barked in response before trotting quickly out of the camp.

"What just happened?" Time asked Wild.

"I have no idea!"

"Wolfie's your wolf," Warriors reminded him.

"Wolfie does his own thing."

"Is no one questioning how the rabbit can ride a wolf?" Hyrule asked.

"It was so cool! Did you get a picture?" Wind asked Wild, who shook his head. It hadn't occurred to him. Wind deflated. 

"Um, shouldn't we go after them?" Sky asked. 

"I'll go." The other Links were surprised when Time volunteered. "You all should get packing up this camp. I'd like to make some progress travelling after all this."

* * *

[Do you see it? What's it look like?]

[No. And it's a pearl. It's larger than a regular pearl though.]

Twilight stopped and huffed. That wasn't helpful. He sensed Time coming up behind them.

Legend was picked up once again. His fur puffed out as Time held him in his arms. 

"Care to explain what that was all about?"

Dark magic shimmered in the air around Twilight, covering his form as he shifted from wolf up to human. 

"I found Legend." Time stared, waiting for more information. Twilight pointed to the bunny in his arms. 

"Oh." Time should have guessed as much. The bunny certainly glared up at him with Legend's grumpy expression. "That makes sense. How do we fix it?"

"Some kind of item he had called a moon pearl. I'm thinking it fell out of his bag yesterday when Sky ran into him."

Legend nodded and wriggled. With a sigh, Time put him down. Legend waltzed around on his hind legs like a soldier off to war. Unfortunately, it looked more cute than serious, like a child playing pretend. 

Time could see the smile behind Twilight's hand. "Okay, go find it. Quickly. If you're not back by the time we pack up camp-"

"I can find you guys if you go on ahead," Twilight reminded him. 

Time didn't like splitting up the group but it was necessary this time. He suspected that Legend didn't want anyone knowing about his other form. 

* * *

Legend ignored Twilight's footsteps behind him. The human wouldn't understand him if he did speak. Twilight slowed to a walk beside him. They walked like that for a few moments before Twilight transformed back into a wolf.

[We're almost to the spot where you may have dropped the pearl. You scan the road, I'll head off between the trees.]

[Whatever, Wolfie.]

Twilight growled quietly. Legend didn't care about any irritation Twilight felt. He hadn't asked for help. It was just finding a pearl. There were steps up into the forest area, created from the roots of trees crawling under and above the ground and dirt. A small, natural staircase. Legend waddled around on two paws, looking between the roots and up at the base of the trees. There was no sign of his moon pearl. 

His ears dropped flat against the back of his head. He started walking around the base of the trees, eyes glued to the ground. 

Twilight howled from further down the path. He transformed back before Legend's eyes and reached down to pick up something. Legend quickly bounded over. 

[Is it-?] He forgot that Twilight wouldn't understand him.

"Here." Twilight held out a round pearl the size of his palm. "Although I'm not sure how we missed it."

Legend quickly and gratefully grabbed the pearl between his paws. There was a flash of bright light and everything seemed smaller. Legend stared at his human hands.

"F*ck yes! I'm back!" He threw his hands into the air, pearl still gripped between them. Moon Pearl get! He gripped the pearl harder than anything he had before. "We will never part again my sweet."

"It can't answer you, you know?" Twilight's smug look burned. "Anyway, we should meet up with the others. You know that everyone's been looking for you while you hung out as a bunny rabbit."

"Shut up." Legend followed him back the way they came. He should thank Twilight for helping him. He wouldn't have managed to find the pearl on his own without it being some kind of huge mess.

He really should say thank you. 

Anytime now. 

* * *

He didn't say a thing as they walked back to camp and neither did Twilight.

Hyrule was the first to notice them. "Legend!"

"Yeah, I'm back," Legend said, holding out his arms to show them that he was in one piece. He walked over to collect his bag from Hyrule, putting the pearl back in its place. "No one touched my stuff, right?"

"Hey man, where did you go?" Four asked. 

Legend shrugged. "Went to pee, got lost. Fell off a high ledge and couldn't find my way back up. Twilight found me struggling through the forest."

The group was quiet as they all thought about this. They had all explored the area around, especially while searching for Legend. There were no ledges around which could cause him to get lost. 

Time placed a hand on Legend's shoulder. "Glad to have you back. Let's continue on our way."

With Time accepting Legend's excuse, there wasn't much else the other Links could say right now. However, there were a lot of confused and curious looks thrown Legend's way. Legend walked next to Twilight for a while before finally speaking. 

"By the way, I'm not sleeping near you again. The last thing I need is for that to happen again." Even if the moon pearl was back in his possession, it was too much of a risk. "I can't do anything in that form."

"I suppose it's not as useful as being a predator would be."

Legend saw that smirk. "What? Like a wolf? No thanks. I'd just be leaving fur everywhere." He smirked back. "But I guess Wolfie comes in handy as a lift from place to place, like a horse." With a snicker, he added, "thanks."

"Excuse you? Wolfie is not a horse!" Twilight paused, giving Legend enough time to dash up towards the others. His last word clicked a moment later. “What did you just say?”

* * *

\--The rest of the team find out--

This battle was not going well. Their attacks were phasing right through the monsters. Twilight was beginning to suspect that he knew a way to attack them but he couldn't do that while they were surrounded.

"Any ideas?" Warriors demanded to know as he held his blade ready. 

"Does anyone have an item for harming ghosts?" Legend asked. There were negatives all around. 

"They're more like shades or something. Shadows," Time huffed as he pulled Warriors out of the way of an attack.

"I might have a way to fight!" Twilight said. "But..."

"But, nothing! Do it!" Legend growled at him. 

"He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to!" Wild interrupted.

"I want to!" Twilight leapt forward, changing from human to wolf. He barely noticed the dark flash behind him as he tore into the monsters. Now he could hit them!

"Yeah! Get 'im, Wolfie!" Wind cheered, in his bloodthirsty, pirate way. 

The other Links shared sighs of relief. 

"Um. So, Twilight is Wolfie," Warriors said nervously. "And Legend is..." He looked over at the pink rabbit, tapping it's back foot in frustration with an angry expression on its face. 

How did they not notice that it was Legend previously?

"Rabbit," Sky stated.

Wolfie bounded over, looking shocked at the bunny.

[Uh-]

[My bag is back at camp. With the moon pearl in it. And you transformed too close to me.]

[Sorry.]

[Whatever,] Legend clicked. [I knew this would happen and I encouraged you to do it. Beats being dead. Almost.]

"Legend, can I pet you?" Sky asked. 

Legend tiled his bunny head, as if to say 'you may'. Sky's hand was warm as it rubbed his fur. Legend could get used to this but no, he needed to be human and able to fight.

Twilight transformed back. "I'll get the moon pearl."

[You do that,] Legend chittered back from where he was being cuddled in Sky’s arms.


End file.
